The Steps Of Adultery
by lizteroid
Summary: Bree and a surprise lover.


She looked over him as he slept next to her. She felt ill at what he'd done but she couldn't help how she felt about him. She couldn't tell her friend either. She of course was his wife, it was difficult and she should never have invited him inside for coffee. It had never been her thing but she needed it, she had been a desperate housewife indeed, looking for just something to keep her in the real world and to stop her slipping into that crazy void. And so she'd let him inside and let go of her inhibitions, also letting herself forget who she was and what would happen.

He began to shift in the bed next to her and she felt ill as she looked over him once again, [i]'Why did I do it? Why? I've betrayed my best friend…'[/i] she held the duvet around herself as she felt the usually welcome soreness between her legs, today it was harsh and almost burning and she only had herself to blame for it. He began to wake as she looked over him, when his eyes opened however, she looked away and he smirked a little, knowing that it hadn't been a dream he'd had, and in fact she was next to him in her own bed.

Gently he sat up and chuckled as he said, "Do I get breakfast in bed huh?" he reached to touch her cheek, that delicate skin before turning her face to him, he could tell she had regretted the previous night with him, he could see it in her green eyes as she looked back into his pale blue and she blinked a little, seemingly being scared of him touching her. She had been totally different the night before, in the sense she had basically taken control of him, worked her way around [b]his[/b] body and not the other way round. He remembered he'd thought how different she seemed in the bedroom department considering what she was like in actual reality and he'd definitely been shocked but at the same time…not.

She wriggled away from his touch and she looked to him, daringly, "You want breakfast, you'll make it yourself…I'm not some maid" she replied to him, however she thought it was a mistake to do so as she saw the look in his eyes, they turned dark and sinister, a look she had become accustomed to all too soon. No matter that it was wrong, she felt so good afterwards until he grabbed her wrist tightly and glared to her, his eyes narrow before he squeezed her wrist tight.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll make me that breakfast" he snarled calmly.

She looked into his eyes and she swallowed, nodding a little. It had all been different last night as she had looked into his blue eyes when they had been face to face, driving each other over the edge, many times in fact. It had all been so, so different with him. It was like he was looking for love from her, as she was looking to be loved, ever since her husband had been out of the picture, it was all she wanted.

"Good…so go on…make me something…I'd quite like some eggs" he told her.

She nodded and slipped out of the bed, reaching for the robe draped across the back of the seat before she went downstairs to prepare his breakfast. She bit her lip as she made the eggs for the pig upstairs in her bed. Softly she served it out onto a plate and placed the plate onto a tray as she walked back upstairs to him and gave him the breakfast.

"That's my girl" he winked to her and she felt her skin crawl, remembering that he had been looming over her and inside her last night, "You know, you should be my wife…I know I'd like that…" he told her and she swallowed, feeling herself getting nauseas at his words. She could have kicked herself for being so idiotic to one; sleep with a married man, two; sleep with the husband of one of her closest friends, and three; sleep with [b]this[/b] man!

"I'm taking a shower now…" she announced to him.

"Oh you want me to join?" he asked her.

"No!" she looked to him, glaring slightly.

"I wouldn't give me that look if I were you, you know" he told her, coldly.

She looked down, "Sorry…" she found herself apologising to him. What?! Apologising!! "No, I do not wish for you to join me and I was not giving you an invitation for you to either. Sorry to raise your hopes up."

He smirked a little, "Oh you raised something for me…"

"Ugh!" she scoffed, "Well, just don't get anything on my bed linen…" she left and went into the bathroom locking the door so she could shower in peace. She started the shower and couldn't help thinking of the previous night with him…

[i]Running her fingers through his salt and peppered hair, she moaned as he kissed along her graceful neck, her eyes closed over as she enjoyed the pleasure and release already from this contact with her skin and his. She moaned as he began to unbutton her blouse as she walked him backwards into her bedroom, already feeling the affects that his touches had on her, she was already so highly aroused, more than ever, she moaned constantly now.

The two found themselves on the bed, she was at the edge of it with him positioned between her which she had up in the air almost as he pushed himself roughly into her and began to thrust inside of her before she began to wrap her limbs around his jerking body, feeling herself being moved upwards with each of his painful yet arousing thrusts inside her body. She pulled him down onto her, wanting to feel closer to him, wanting to feel him against her and inside her, all over her. She pulled his face to hers and began to kiss his lips harshly, crushing her own to his in a fit of lust and want…[/i]

In the shower she found her hand was snaking down her body as she thought of that night together with him. The most exciting night she'd had in a long time and she wanted it to go on, even though it was wrong, nobody need to know, did they…?

"Oh my God! Wayne!" Bree gasped as the door flew open and she saw him standing in the doorway, looking to her. He was shirtless and eyeing her sleek and drenched form through the cubicle door, he began to walk closer to her, she swallowed and began to turn off the water.

"Don't!" he hissed a little.

Bree froze, her hand still on the valve of the shower, slowly she brought that hand down and she looked to him, waiting to gauge his next movement, which happened to be towards her again. The redhead watched as Wayne neared to her, she looked into his deep blue eyes and she blinked a little, not bothering to cover up, he'd seen it all last night and he'd liked it.

"You learn fast" Wayne murmured as he stood in front of Bree now, their lips barely centimetres away from each other, he then closed the gap between them, pulling Bree close to him and kissing her deeply before he got into the shower with the redhead, pressing his chest to hers, both knew now what was going to happen and neither of them wanted it to stop. Wayne forced Bree to the wall of the shower, under the jungle sized head where the water fell from, she gasped as the air was forced from her body and Wayne leaned to kiss her neck.

Bree moaned as Wayne pressed her to the wall, feeling his body against hers as he let his hand trail down her thigh, massaging between her legs already, getting her aroused for what was about to happen, not that Bree needed much help to be more aroused now, but it was just a reason to touch her divine body and hold her close to him. He then pulled at Bree's thigh roughly, dragging it up to his side so he could hold it there before he positioned his manhood at her entrance and pushed roughly into her once again.

The redhead moaned out once again, as she tilted her hips down onto Wayne's and arched back against the cold wall of the shower. Wayne pumped into Bree already, filling her definitely as she began to move her hips against his thrusts into her. It was once again painful for her, but due to the lack of contact she'd had, it was most definitely worth the hurting.

Wayne and Bree were both close to their orgasms now, Wayne set off like some rocket as he gave several jerky thrusts inside Bree and filled her wit his seed before the redhead also let go, letting her pleasure wash over her, taking her to highs she once remembered many years ago. It was delightfully exciting.

"Wayne…" Bree sighed contently, leaning her head against the wall as he kissed along her neck, her body being beaten on by the water and she knew it was only a matter of time before he would do it to her as well, like he had done to Katherine while they had been married. Bree wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled with her eyes closed as Wayne still kissed along her neck and to her collarbone, his hands at her hips, holding onto her to keep Bree there.

"You're irresistible, you know that?" he murmured against her skin.

"Mmm…" Bree smiled and she moaned a little as Wayne decided to suck on her skin a little and he cupped her breast.

Wayne smirked now and he moved away from Bree as he saw she was enjoying it, he hated seeing any woman enjoying something that he didn't, so he took that from her and he also turned off the hot water so Bree's eyes flew open and she jumped out of the shower squealing a little. He quickly flung Bree a towel to wrap around her as he then turned off the water fully and smirked a little, "You needed waking up…"

Bree glared after Wayne as he left the bathroom and she stood there shivering after she'd been frozen almost under the cold water in the shower. She sighed, [i]'Why did I invite him in? I'll never get rid of him now…'[/i] she was frustrated at herself fro being such an imbecile. Bree had come to the conclusion she'd always been an imbecile when it came to men, first Rex…what could be said about him? Ha! Then there was George, less said about him the better, Peter…uhm…and Orson, all of Bree's relationships had failed miserably and now with Wayne, it would definitely end bad. She just knew it would.

She dried off a little before moving back into the bedroom and she saw him looking through her drawers, she cleared her throat, "What are you doing?" she frowned to him.

"What does it look like?" he replied, not looking at her.

"Well, I would consider it a favour if you didn't do that"

He began to chuckle and he looked to Bree, "Well, I'll do what I want" he shook his head and once again began to rifle through her drawers, eyeing her panties and other undergarments.

"Wayne…" she said coldly, in a warning tone as she stepped closer to him.

He looked to Bree, "You know, I would consider it a personal favour if you dressed in these and lay on your back all day while I could have my way with you…"

Bree swallowed and she didn't show her fear, but it passed through her body as she eyed Wayne angrily, her nostrils flared a little as they usually did when she was pissed at someone. She sighed harshly, "Leave. My panties. Alone" she told him shakily.

"Or what?" he replied, a smug smirk across his lips.

"Or you won't see lunchtime"

"Is that so?" Wayne smirked and looked to the redhead, he had a sinister smirk not a playful one.

Bree looked back at him, daringly and she nodded, "It is"

"We'll see" he replied.

She watched Wayne as he neared Bree with the desired lingerie and she looked to it, "I hope you didn't mess up my drawing system" she glared at him.

"Oh quit the whining" he scoffed.

Bree looked to Wayne nervously before grabbed her wrist and she gasped out, looking into his eyes. He pulled her to his body and kissed her feverishly. Bree closed her eyes, she loved kisses like that but from Wayne it was something else. It was hot, tasty and devilish. Wayne was something she never should have let happen or wanted to happen, if it had been Tom or Mike who had knocked, this would have been with them, she had never imagined herself with Wayne, doing those things with him and enjoying it.

Wayne held on tightly to Bree's body, holding her against his body as he felt her melting into the kiss. She managed to break away from him and he glared at her before she made a run for it, grabbing her robe and wrapping herself in it. Bree ran down the corridor and to the bathroom, she locked herself in there, panting as she slid down the door and sat on the floor, looking to the window. Outside the door,she could hear Wayne banging against it, trying to break it down, she moved across the floor and climbed into the tub so she could push open the window. Bree looked out through the gap and she swallowed a little, it did seem a long way down, but she could do it.

Looking back to the bathroom door, Bree still heard Wayne trying to break inside, she frowned when she realised she'd have to replace the door and the lock. However that didn't stop her from climbing up onto the ledge and hauling herself up through the window. What Bree had failed to realise was that the window faced Katherine's home and that her neighbour was out and watering her vegetables and flowers. The redhead managed to manoeuvre herself so she had her back to Katherine's place and she hung from the ledge outside now before she found her footing on the trellis below.

"Bree what on Earth a...?" came Katherine's voice from behind and below her.

Bree froze and she frowned before she looked over her shoulder to Katherine, "I'm just checking this trellis, Andrew told me there was a fault in the woodwork somewhere, I'm making sure it's all alright" she lied.

"Then, wouldn't a ladder have been more appropriate?" Katherine suggested.

Bree sighed and she nodded before she reached the bottom, "The truth is...I seem to have locked myself in the bathroom" as soon as Bree finished there came an almighty bang from inside the bathroom, "Oh it seems Andrew has broken down the door, I'll be going now" Bree smiled falsely and began to walk away.

"BREE!!" came Wayne's voice from inside the bathroom.

Bree froze as she felt Katherine's eyes burning into her back, she closed her eyes before turning to Katherine and looking to her pleadingly.

Katherine glared to Bree when she'd heard him shouting Bree's name, seeing she was in her robe, "Why is he in your bathroom and you're in your robe...?"

Bree looked to Katherine pleadingly and she heard Wayne's voice booming her name again, "Katherine, we need to talk, we have to leave, get in the car and drive!" Bree gasped as there was a lot of crashing inside her home and she didn't look back until she was getting into Katherine's car and she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing down.

"Going somewhere?" he said, chillingly.

"Wayne let go!" Bree gasped.

"I don't think so, we need to have ourselves a little chat..." he replied.

"No, I was just going wi..."

"With me, come on!" he pulled her back to her house.

Katherine swallowed, all the years she'd had those 'chats' with Wayne, she knew it would cost her everything but she spoke up, "Wayne, Bree and I had a meeting this morning, she has to come with me"

"No, well, Bree and I have a meeting together, so you'll have to go alone"

Bree looked over her shoulder at Katherine, looking to her sorrowfully before she was dragged inside the house and the door was slammed shut. The redhead didn't dare to look up at Wayne, Katherine had told her all about how dangerous Wayne was, but she hadn't paid attention to those warnings and now she only had herself to blame for this, she gave a sniff.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" he hissed at her.

Bree remained silent.

"I asked you a question dammit! Answer me!"

"I...I needed some space" she replied quietly.

"Space?!" he scoffed, "And so you went to Katherine?!"

"No, she just happened to be outside..."

"Shut up!"

Bree cowered at Wayne's booming voice, "I'm sorry"

His backhand was quicker than she had ever imagined it to be, she felt his knuckles connect with her cheek and then the force as her face was whipped to the side and finally the sting as his hand dropped back to his side. She gasped and didn't dare to move her hand to her delicate cheek in case he did it again, she just closed her eyes and bit her lip to prevent it from quivering and spilling her tears onto the throbbing cheek.

"You're not sorry" he sneered, looking her over an smirking. He frowned as he heard her sniffle, "Yeah that's it, cry it out like the pathetic bitch you are..."

Bree looked up at him, her eyes clouded with tears but she narrowed her eyes at him and she rushed off to the stairs, he was surprised as she was running away from him again and he followed her, grabbing her as she reached the next floor, crashing her into the wall and pressing his lips to hers tightly and crushing her body between his and the wall.

"Get off of me!" she hissed pulling her face from his.

Wayne looked to her warningly before kissing her again, moving her hands all over her body.

Suddenly, she slapped him harshly across his face and used a lot of her strength to push him away from her, running to her room and slamming the door to give her more time. She immediately went into her drawer and pulled out her Smith & Wesson, aiming it at the door, ready for him to come inside, glaring. Her whole body was shaking , her breathing was ragged as she felt the adrenaline pumping around her veins, she could hear her pulse in her ears and feel it strongly beating in her neck.

He opened the door, and she closed her grip on the handle of the gun, gripping it tighter than ever, her knuckles white. Wayne looked into the barrel of the handgun and he looked into her eyes, he could see the hate. He had ripped off the buttons on his shirt, leaving it flapping open and giving her clear aim of his torso, she breathed heavily as she saw the fear flicker in his eyes before he chuckled a little at her.

"What the hell is that?" he smirked.

"I'm a member of the NRA" she replied coldly, stepping forwards, still aiming the gun at him.

"NRA..?!" he chuckled, "The Nuts and Raisins Association?"

Her nostrils flared and she felt her body tense up as she let him get to her before she clicked back the safety trigger on the gun, focusing on his chest.

"Bree, what do you think you're doing?" he glared at her.

"Doing what Katherine should have done a long time ago..." she snarled, her finger poised on the actual trigger of the gun, swallowing was hard for her as she knew she was going to shoot him, she was in the frame of mind and it couldn't be reversed. Not now. She took another step towards him, still snarling, she took a deep and shaky breath before she murmured, "Sexy. Mother. Fucker..."

_**BANG!**_

She did it. She shoot him. His body was thrown back with the impact of the bullet. His eyes wide as he realised what happened, looking at her as his hand came up to his chest, pressing to the shot wound and seeing red on his fingertips before he collapsed back onto the floor, taking his last pitiful gulps of air in the corridor before he was snuffed out as easily as a light.

Bree looked over the body and she gasped as she snapped out her mind frame and she threw the gun onto the floor quickly, there was the sound of the front door being thrown open and footsteps and then finally Katherine appeared, she was flabbergasted at the scene. She looked to Bree with an open mouth and raised brows before she moved into the room and quickly took Bree into her arms, "Oh my God..." she whispered, cradling and rocking the distraught Bree, closing her eyes and burying her face in the redhead's hair as to not look to Wayne's body.

"I had to do it Katherine..." Bree whispered.

"You don't have to say anything, I know you had to...I wish I would have helped" Katherine replied.

**End.**


End file.
